the DN characters go to fairyland
by LXBBandLXlightfan
Summary: the Title says it. rated T for swearing,yaoi,virginity jokes, and fluff. BTW:I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

Light was startled. He had to shut his eyes as a blinding pink light (no pun intended) flashed right in front of him. When he opened his eyes again, he thought he was hallucinating. The sky was pink, Light seemed to be standing on purple grass, all of the trees around him seemed to be growing candy and sweets, the shrubbery was all the shades of the rainbow, and the sun was actually smiling cheerfully. Then, Light noticed that standing next to him were L, Near, Mello, Matsuda, Mikami, some red headed kid that was playing a 3DS, and a man who looked a lot like L only he was wearing a black shirt and had red eyes. Now Light was almost positive that he was hallucinating. "where the hell am I, and why are all of you guys here?" asked Mello and he picked some chocolate off one of the trees and stuffed it in his pants (he wasn't wearing his jacket). "It appears that we have all been transported to a very odd place." Said Near. "by the way, who are those guys?" asked Light as he pointed to the gaming red head and the man with red eyes. "The guy with the red hair is Matt" Said L as he ate some yummy sugary baked goods that he had picked off one of the trees "and the guy that looks a little like me with red eyes is Beyond Birthday. Matt was the third in line to be my successor after Mello and Near. Beyond Birthday was one of the first children trained to be the next L, but he couldn't handle it so he went crazy, ran away, murdered 3 people, and tried to kill himself by lighting the building he was in on fire." "Oh, Lawli, I did it all for you." Said Beyond with a grin. "anyway beyond, this is Light, this is Matt, this is Near, and this is Matsuda." Said L as he pointed to each person. "although, I'm not quite sure who the guy with the long black hair is." "Oh, that's Mikami. He's a distant relative of mine." Light said to cover his ass.


	2. Chapter 2

Then, Light noticed another bizarre thing. He noticed that a unicorn was coming their way. It was the most beautiful animal Light had ever seen. It looked like a noble white horse with a lion's tail that was the most blinding shade of pure white and in the center of its forehead was a horn that looked like it was made out of diamond. Its hooves also looked like they were made of diamond. Its eyes were also the same blinding shade of white as its fur, which freaked Light out a little. "Oh my god! It's a unicorn" screamed Matsuda, pointing out the insanely obvious. The unicorn jumped over Matt who was still too busy trying to beat the final boss in kingdom hearts 358/2 days. It kept walking until it got to Near, and then it stopped. Near looked up at the unicorn. The unicorn looked down at Near. They stood there like that for a few seconds, then the unicorn leaned it's head on Near's shoulder and nuzzled him. Near pet the unicorn. The unicorn made a purring noise that sounded like wind chimes. "awwww, I wanna pet the unicorn too." Said Matsuda. He went over to pet the unicorn, but the second he touched it, it stopped purring and kicked him so hard that he went flying into a tree. Near pet the unicorn again and it purred happily. "I wonder why it doesn't like him?" said Beyond. "Well, if everyone could pet the unicorn, then I might be able to figure it out." One by one, everyone but Matt (because he was still trying to beat that boss) went up to pet the unicorn and the results where same as with Matsuda, except everyone dodged the kick and didn't get knocked into a tree. "I think I've figured it out." Said L "the unicorn likes Near because he's a virgin. In fairytales, unicorns always like virgins and since I'm pretty sure that Near is the only virgin here, it would make sense." As soon as L was done talking, Mello started rolling on the ground laughing because Near was still a virgin and a hurt expression came onto Beyond's face. The unicorn got pissed off because Mello was yelling at Near and started stomping on Mello (and yes, it's hooves where made of diamond :D). While that was going on, Beyond said to L with tears in his eyes "I wanted to be your first!" L just stood there in shock at Beyond.


	3. Chapter 3

Eventually, everyone came to the agreement that they should all at least try to work together to find a way back to their world from wherever the hell this place was. As they walked, the scenery started to get really pink. Eventually, pink was everywhere around them. Not only was everything pink, but everything was sparkly too. Everyone was a little disturbed by this. Light however, was less disturbed because pink was his favorite color. Suddenly, a random lady in a pink dress appeared out of thin air. She had pink hair, pink fairy wings, and pink high heels to go with her dress. "Who the hell are you?" asked Mello. "I am Tessa, the pink fairy." Said the lady "would you by any chance know how we can get back to our world from this place?" asked L. "well," said Tessa "I do have a map that leads to a portal that could take you guys home," she said "but if you want it, you're going to have to help me with something first." "What is it?" asked Matt. "well, I like to design dresses in my free time, but I can't get anyone I know to model any of them for me." Said Tessa "I know that all of you are guys, but I'll give you the map if one of you can model this dress." With that, a beautiful dress that was the most blinding shade of pink ever rematerialized in the hand. Light immediately stepped forward. "I would love to be the model for that dress." he said smiling. "ok." Said Tessa "I'll lead you to my castle which is only a little ways away from here, and we can do a photo shoot. You guys should come too. I'm a little worried that if you stay here, the pink orcs that I hired to guard the forest will kill you." Nobody wanted to get killed by orcs, so they followed Tessa to a giant pink castle in the middle of the forest. When went in the castle, the first room they came to was painted pink and had pink chairs, sofas, video gaming systems, a pink mini fridge, and a HD Tv. "You guys can wait in the living room while I take picture of your friend wearing the dress." Said Tessa. And with that, she led Light through a door on her right. Light followed her up a set of stairs that where on the other side of the door, to a pink room that had cameras set up for a photo shoot. "You can change in that closet." Said Tessa pointing to another door. Light went into the closet and came out a few minutes later, wearing the dress. He pranced over to the cameras. Tessa took several pictures of light as he modeled the dress. "Wow, you're really good at this." Said Tessa "well, I did have a summer job as an Abercrombie model once." Said Light. "by the way, can I keep the dress?" "Sure." Said Tessa "I have a lot of copies of it. By the way, here's the map." She gave him a map that was surprisingly not pink, and lead him back to the living room where, Matt was pwning Mello at video games, Beyond was eating some jam that he had found in the mini fridge, L was eating some pink cookies that he had also found in the mini fridge, Near was watching his unicorn beat up Mello again (he was teasing Near), Matsuda was reading a book that he had found on one of the chairs, and Mikami was napping in one of the chairs while muttering delete in his sleep. "You really do look good in that dress, Light kun." L said when Light walked into the room. Beyond, who had been watching this glared a little at Light out of jealousy.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone thanked Tessa for the map (Light also thanked her for the pretty dress) and went on their way. When they eventually got out of the pink forest, they came across a bridge. Under the bridge was a troll wearing a red hat. "Halt! ye shall not cross this bridge unless ye can answer my riddle." Said the troll. Mello proceeded to pull a gun out of his pants.

"How about you let us pass or I blow your fucking head off?" said Mello. The troll responded by jumping back under the bridge.

After everyone got passed the bridge, they came to a black castle. "Alright, according to the map, the portal is right behind this castle." said Light.

"Let's go through it. It'll be faster" said Beyond.

They walked up to the front gate and found a man guarding it.

"Halt! I will not allow you to enter my master's castle." said the guard.

"We just wanted to get to the portal on the other side of the castle." said Matt "We don't want to do anything like steal stuff or kill anybody."

"Nobody uses the portal without my master's permission either." said the guard. After the guard had said that, the door's to the castle opened and a man walked out who had two ram's horns sticking out of his head and was wearing gothic clothing.

"What seems to be the problem here?" asked the man.

"Master, these people want to use the portal without permission." said the guard. The man looked over at Mello, Matt, Matsu, Near, L, Light, the unicorn and Beyond. His eyes immediately focused on Light.

"Ok, I'll let you're your group use the portal." said the man.

"Ok then, let's-" said Light.

"But I'll only let you use it on one condition." the man said, cutting off Light. "You have to marry me." There was a really awkward silence before L hugged Light around the waist and said

"Light kun already has a boy friend."


End file.
